Castle Exdeath
|quests=*Escaping the castle *Defeating Exdeath }} Castle Exdeath, also known as Exdeath's Castle or X-Death's Castle, is the stronghold of the warlock Exdeath in Final Fantasy V. Appearing in the second world, Exdeath's Castle is connected to the mainland by the Big Bridge. The castle is surrounded by forests and a basalt mountain range. Around the castle are four towers that generate a barrier around the castle, preventing entry. There's a healing spring in the back room of the first floor, but it turns into lava after the castle transforms, making it unavailable thereafter. The summon Carbuncle can be found inside the transformed castle. Story Prior to the barrier being activated, Bartz, Lenna, and Faris are captured, and Galuf enters the castle alone to rescue them from Gilgamesh, Exdeath's underling. After they escape, the barrier is activated. Later, Xezat and the party enter the south-east Barrier Tower via an underwater cave, and Xezat sacrifices himself to destroy it. The barrier is destroyed, allowing the party to later enter the castle and confront Exdeath. The interior appears like that of a regular castle, but once the party reaches a dead end, Krile discovers the castle's appearance is just an illusion. Kelger Vlondett, the last Warrior of Dawn, uses his power to break the illusion, which leads to his death. This sacrifice reveals that Exdeath's Castle is made out of the corpses of Exdeath's many victims, but opens up a path for the party, allowing them to meet Exdeath himself. The party comes across a treasure chest whose contents Gilgamesh rushes to claim for himself. A battle ensues with Gilgamesh forced to morph, using the weapon he got from the chest that he believed to be the legendary Excalibur; in truth, it is a cheap knock off. Witnessing his incompetence and tiring from his failures, Exdeath banishes Gilgamesh to another dimension. When the party reaches Exdeath in person, vowing to stop him, the warlock asks if they know what his true goal is. Not bothering with explaining, Exdeath battles the party, but is defeated. The Crystals in his possession break, merging the two halves of the world to one. Items Enemies ;Outside * Devilfish * Strapparer * Treant ;Before transformation * Dungeons ** Shell Bear ** Tarantula ** Gilgamesh (Boss) * Other Floors ** Reflect Mage ** Twin Lizard ** Hellraiser ** Blind Wolf ;After transformation * Reflect Mage * Twin Lizard * Hellraiser * Blind Wolf * Magic Dragon * Adamantite Golem * Black Warlock * Imp * Jackanapes * Abductor * Oiseaurare * Bandercoeurl * Iron Fist * Yellow Dragon * Red Dragon * Blue Dragon * Carbuncle (boss) * Gilgamesh (boss) * Exdeath (boss) Musical themes "The Four Warriors of Dawn" plays in the castle's false form. Castle Exdeath's eponymous theme plays in the castle's true form. Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Castle Exdeath Castle Exdeath, Part 2 Castle Exdeath, Part 3 Castle Exdeath, Part 4 ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Castle Exdeath.png| FFBE Castle Exdeath 2.png| Gallery Exdeath's Castle - WM.png|Exdeath's Castle on the world map (GBA). Exdeath's Castle.png|Exdeath's Castle false appearance (GBA). Exdeath's Castle 2.png|Exdeath's Castle true appearance (GBA). FFV Castle SNES BG 2.PNG|Fake castle (SNES). FFV Castle Exdeath SNES BG.PNG|True form (SNES). FFVA Castle BG 2.PNG|Fake castle (GBA). FFVA Castle Exdeath BG.PNG|True form (GBA). FFV Exdeath's Mirror.png|Exdeath's Mirror sprite. FFRK Castle Exdeath JP FFV.png|Japanese image for ''Castle Exdeath in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Castle Exdeath, Part 2 JP FFV.png|Japanese image for Castle Exdeath, Part 2 in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Castle Exdeath, Part 3 JP FFV.png|Japanese image for Castle Exdeath, Part 3 in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Castle Exdeath, Part 4 JP FFV.png|Japanese image for Castle Exdeath, Part 4 in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy V Exdeath